


The Seasons

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Autumn, Fairy Tale Elements, Lando is the personification of Spring, Love Stories, M/M, Poetic, Spring, Summer, Winter, some artsy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles, a young singer, flees to a small cottage in the middle of nowhere when it all gets too much for him.The cottage brings him not only the inspiration for new songs, but also friendship with 4 extraordinary beings - the 4 different seasons.And maybe, just maybe, it might bring him love as well.(Illustrations made by formula-whine on tumblr)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 46
Kudos: 140





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this got too poetic, it just happened.  
> 3 of the 4 chapters are already written, I hope to post a new chapter every one or 2 days.  
> This really is different from what I usually write, but I hope you all still like it! Let me know what you think! I was a bit weary about posting this so feedback is very welcome.
> 
> (Illustrations made by formula-whine on tumblr)

Charles Leclerc, a young, up and coming singer, was tired. Tired of a life which had turned out much more bothersome than he had hoped for.

Yes, he still loved writing songs and singing to people, but the writing part was getting harder and harder as he was getting less and less time to himself.

There seemed to be people around wherever he went now. Even in his small apartment, tucked away in an anonymous building in an anonymous street, his manager Esteban or one of his band members seemed to always be with him.

Charles hated it.

He needed a clear head to write, a calm place where no one could find him.

And it was his best friend Pierre who came with the solution.

"There is a small cottage just outside the city. The closest neighbour is kilometres away and all you can see from there is trees and fields." Pierre had told him, slamming a picture of a small wooden house onto Charles's coffee table. "I rented it for you for a whole year. Get out of it for now. Tell your fans you need to work on new music. Find yourself." His friend had added worriedly. Charles peeked over his shoulder to where Esteban was talking to someone on the phone.

"I'm supposed to have some concerts in summer though…" he muttered. Pierre sighed.

"Charles, you're tired. And you're not having fun anymore. You need a break." He whispered. "I'll explain it all to Esteban as well."

Charles stayed quiet.

A whole year to himself? A whole year to reconsider what he was doing and who he was?

A whole year of the calmness and silence he needed to write new songs?

Charles took the picture from Pierre with trembling fingers.

"Visit me?" He asked. Pierre smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course."

~~~~~~

The house was just like the pictures. It was a small, cosy looking build with a small bedroom, a living room/kitchen and a basic bathroom to top it of. At the far end of the plot, large, green trees formed a dense forest, and the more Charles looked at the shadows the trees formed, the more it looked like there was something moving between the trunks.

At the front of the house, the plot sloped down into a steep hill, the surface covered in soft, dark soil ready for seedling to sprout through.

Charles spent his first day going as deep in the forest as he dared, and walking down part of the hill to a large pond, which, according to the flyer, was perfect for swimming.

The water was clear, and Charles could see small, orange fish darting around near the bottom.

Charles sat down with his feet in the water, the gentle spring wind warming him enough to do so.

He made a mental note to thank Pierre for finding this place, as it already felt like the right place to find his peace again.

He reluctantly left the premises to drive down to the market for some supplies, and made sure to buy enough for multiple days.

He knew it would be hard to ever leave this place again.

~~~~

It was on his 7th day at the cottage that something very strange happened.

Charles was outside, having dragged a wooden table and chair down to the pond to sit and write at the water’s edge, when he got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He turned to find a young man further down hill, the man bent over slightly as he dragged his fingers through the soil. Charles was unsure if maybe this was the carer of the fields, but nothing such had been advertised and he thought it would be better to investigate.

“Excuse me.” Charles spoke up as he left his seat and neared the man. The man looked up and smiled brightly. The man, who was younger than Charles had first thought, had large blue eyes framed by long lashes and thick, unruly hair that curled slightly and messily fell over his forehead. He was dressed in dark green dungarees and a shirt so bright orange it almost blinded Charles. His feet were bare though, and covered in soil, as were his fingers.

“Are you the caretaker here?” Charles asked as the man stayed silent, eying him curiously. The young man shrugged.

“In a way.” he said. “But not only here.” he added vaguely. Charles frowned.

“I see.” he muttered. The young man straightened, wiping his hand on his pants a little to get the worst of the dirt off before stretching it out in Charles’s direction.

“I’m Spring.” he said. “But my name is Lando.” he added.

It was possibly the weirdest introduction Charles had ever heard.

“I’m Charles.” he said, clasping the man’s hand in his. Lando smiled.

“I know.” he said simply. Charles didn’t take too much mind of it, figuring the man knew his songs. There was, however, still one thing that bothered him.

“You’re Spring? As in the season?” he asked with a frown. Lando beamed brightly.

“You catch on quickly.” he praised, before frowning slightly. “Although you don’t believe me.” he added, seeming disappointed. Charles felt rather guilty, even though there was no way this man was speaking the truth.

“How can someone be Spring?” he asked despite himself. Lando smiled.

“Like this.” he said, pointing at his own chest. Charles frowned.

"And let me guess, your siblings are Summer, Autumn and Winter?” he asked. Lando’s smile widened.

“Yes! Who told you?” he said. Charles blinked, at a loss for words. Lando pouted a little, then took Charles’s hand and pulled him further along the field.

“I can prove it.” he said, tugging Charles down until they were both knelt in the soil. Lando let go of Charles’s hand, and Charles frowned again when he saw a handful of seeds on Lando’s palm now.

“Where did those-” he started off. Lando shushed him, digging small holes in the soil and placing the seeds down in them with the utmost care.

“Get some water.” he said, holding out a small cup to Charles. Charles headed to the pond and filled the cup as asked, returning it to Lando’s waiting hands moments later. Lando tipped a few drops over each seed, now covered with the lush soil.

Up until then, it had mostly seemed like a normal gardening job, but then Lando gently touched the soil, and Charles watched in awe as the seedlings already broke through.

“I’m Spring.” Lando said again.

And this time, Charles believed him.

~~

After that, Lando visited Charles every day, the young man showing Charles a variety of plants and teaching him the names of the fish in the pond. Charles wrote more songs than ever before, about new life and warm air, of orange scales and green leaves, but most of them felt too intimate to share.

He played one for Lando one evening, just the two of them sitting next to the lake, Charles strumming gently on his guitar as they watched the sun set into the valley. When Charles was done, Lando grabbed onto his hand and smiled.

“Spring teaches us about the start of something new.” he said. “It teaches us that even the smallest seedling can grow into something big when you treat it right.” he added. Charles sighed, letting himself fall back into the grass to stare up at the red and pink sky. He felt Lando lay down next to him, Spring taking his hand again.

“Sometimes it’s okay to need a new start.” Lando said wistfully. Charles rolled on his side to face him, gently brushing a finger over Lando’s freckled cheek and chuckling as Lando scrunched his nose up a little.

“Thank you.” Charles said, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Lando’s nose. Lando’s smile softened, and the young man wiggled closer until his head was resting on Charles’s chest.

“The first day of summer is only a month away.” he said. Charles sighed.

“Does that mean you’ll be leaving then?” he asked. Lando nodded against Charles’s shoulder.

“In a way. I’ll still be present in a way. But not in this form. Not until next year.” he explained. Charles pressed a kiss to Lando’s messy hair.

“I’ll miss you then.” he whispered. He was surprised as to how much he had gotten attached to the young man over the last few weeks. Lando touched Charles’s cheek.

“I’ll miss you too.” he whispered. “But I know my brothers will take care of you.” he added. Charles hummed.

“They’ll show up like you did?” he asked. Lando nodded.

“I expect them too… Although Winter isn’t really a people’s person.” he said. Charles smiled.

“I look forward to meeting them.”

~~~~~

On the last day of Spring, Lando arrived even earlier than usually. Charles still hadn’t gotten a clear answer on where Lando was during the long evenings, and had given up trying to figure it out.

He was just glad when the young man came to visit.

Lando seemed a little sad that day, staying closer to Charles than he usually did. Charles was reluctant to see Lando go as well, but decided to push those feelings aside for now. Instead, he spent a long time chasing Spring through the fields, the two of them laughing uncontrollably when Charles had slipped and fallen on his ass next to the seedlings Lando had planted the first day they’d met.

“Oh no…” Charles said, when he saw one of the seedlings’ leaves were drooping. Lando sighed sadly, stroking the leaves as if he was stroking a pet. His fingers then curled around the little plant’s base and he swiftly tugged it out from the soil.

“It’s okay.” Lando whispered, still stroking the small leaves. “Not all of us can make it. But you put up a fight.” he whispered to the plant, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to it before tucking the seedling into the pocket of his dungarees.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” Charles blurted out when he realised the sun had started to set. Lando seemed surprised but then nodded.

“I’d like that.”

That night, Charles and Lando cuddled close together, huddled under the thin duvet on Charles’s bed. Charles tried to stay awake for a long time, but the more Lando’s hand gently carded through his hair, the harder it was becoming to keep his eyes open.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Lando whispered. “I’ll see you next year.” he added more softly, his voice getting more hoarse. Charles sniffled.

“Don’t go.” he whispered. Lando’s lips pressed against his forehead.

“This is not a goodbye.” Lando said gently. “I’ll be back. When the first seedlings break through the soil, you can find me here, or in any place where nature is untainted.” he explained.

Charles’s eyes started to droop shut now, but he desperately fought against the sleepiness threatening to overtake him. Lando’s lips now pressed over his in a soft kiss. Charles kissed back, clutching Lando close.

“Sleep now.” Lando whispered against his mouth. “I will be back. I promise.”

Charles could no longer fight off the sleep now, and his eyes fell closed.

He dreamt of new grass, of baby birds crawling out of their eggs and the sun gently warming up the soil. He dreamt of Lando’s smile, of his bright eyes and his freckles, and of Lando’s lips over his.

And when Charles woke up, Lando was gone.

The only reminder Charles had of him were the plants growing steadily in the yard, and a small, dried seedling resting on the pillow next to his own.


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you guessed right who summer is, but what about Autumn?
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

Charles spent a whole day mourning the loss of his new friend, even though Lando had told him not to. He sat next to the pond, watching the fish swim around, and just stared.

Eventually, he got himself up and back to the cottage, where he wrote a song that was way sadder than any other song he had written during his time in this wonderful place.

It was two days later that Charles met Summer.

Charles had just walked outside for his daily round of the premises, when he realised someone was sprawled on a lounge chair next to the pond's edge.

The temperature had increased steadily the last days, and when Charles stepped out into the sun to greet the new stranger, the sun burned down on his skin.

"Lando said you'd come." Charles said as he sat down on the floor next to the lounge chair. The man, who was dressed in swimming trunks patterned with bright colours and a tank top laying loosely against his tan skin, lowered the large sunglasses on his nose.

"And here I am." Summer said, grinning so widely. Charles had the distinct feeling the sun got brighter the more Summer smiled.

Charles sat silently, still weary of the man and still missing Lando. Summer's smile softened.

"My name is Daniel." He introduced himself. "Lando told me a lot about you." He added. Charles frowned.

"You can talk to Lando?" He asked. Daniel nodded.

"He is still in the whispers of the wind and in the new leaves of the plants, and all of that poetic shit." He said. "He is harder to find, but not unreachable." he added with a shrug. Daniel reached out and touched Charles's shoulder.

"You are not alone." He whispered. And Charles shuddered as a gentle wind seemed to embrace him.

~~~

Daniel turned out to be a lot of fun to be around. Summer was cheery and bubbly, dragging Charles off to play frisbee in the field or to swim in the pond. And Charles was happy, almost forgetting about Lando. He supposed that was what warm weather could do to a person.

Like Lando, also Daniel seemed to want to prove who, or what, he was. He had taken Charles's hand on the 7th day of Summer and had pulled him along to the field, to the exact spot where Lando had planted the seeds weeks prior.

The seedlings Lando had planted turned into sunflowers under Daniel's touch, the man talking encouraging to the plants as the green stems grew and grew until they were about as tall as Charles was. Charles watched in awe as the flowers opened, the petals the brightest of yellows and the tops filled with dark seeds.

Charles reached out at touched the petals, practically feeling the life blooming inside. A chubby bumblebee came flying over, hoovering around the sunflower for a moment before flying to Daniel and coming to sit on Summer’s nose. Daniel chuckled and gently moved the small being to his fingers.

“I’m no flower, little one.” he cooed softly, setting the bumblebee on the flowers of the fragrant rose bush to his right. Charles watched the little bumblebee for another moment, not noticing Daniel’s eyes were on him. Charles sighed a little and wiped the hem of his shirt over his forehead, the bright sun making him sweat.

“Are you hot?” he asked. Charles shrugged.

“A little I suppose.” he decided. Daniel smiled.

“Let’s go swimming.” he decided. Charles let Daniel take his hand, following after him to to the pond.

"Let me get my swimming trunks." Charles said, but Daniel stopped him, a grin forming on his face.

"Why? Summer is about freedom, Charles." Daniel said, pulling off the top he was wearing. Charles watched with wide eyes as the man continued to undress, but than swallowed thickly and followed Daniel's example.

The water was refreshing when Charles jumped in, Daniel already underwater, seeming trying to catch fish. Charles felt his body relax, the worst of the heat easing off his skin. Daniel's head popped up above the water again, shaking his head like a dog to get the worst water out of his thick curls.

"Good, huh?" Daniel said with a grin. Charles chuckled and hummed in agreement. Daniel moved closer, pulling Charles into a hug. It surprised Charles a little, but he hugged back, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on Daniel's shoulder.

"I like it. You being here I mean." Charles whispered, running his hands over Daniel's back. Daniel hummed and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Two more weeks." He said. Charles screwed his eyes shut.

"Don't." He whispered. He was still hurt by Lando leaving, and he didn’t look forward to going through something similar a second time. Daniel carded his fingers through Charles’s hair.

“Saying goodbye is part of life.” Daniel whispered gently. “Summer ends, Autumn will arrive soon.” he added. Charles sniffled.

“Why can’t you all four be here at once?” he whispered. “Don’t you miss each other too?” he asked. Daniel pulled away a little.

“Of course, but you learn to live with it.” he said. “And as I explained, my brothers are always present in a way.” he added. He leaned in to press a kiss to Charles’s forehead. “Close your eyes.” he whispered. Charles did as he asked. Suddenly, the water around him felt chillier and he shuddered lightly. He still felt Daniel’s hands on his shoulders, but then also the ghostly touch of another hand carding through his hair, a tentative touch to his back and gentle lips against his forehead.

“They are always here when I need them.” Daniel said. “And they will always be there when you need them as well.” Charles opened his eyes and smiled shakily.

“Thank you.” he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over Daniel’s in a light kiss. Daniel kissed back briefly, before pulling away.

“Come on, let’s get dressed. I think we should make a campfire tonight.” Daniel said, leading Charles out of the pond and throwing him a large towel. Charles wrapped the towel around himself and let Daniel lead him back to the house. He pressed as close to the Summer as he dared, taking comfort in the man’s closeness. He dressed in some slightly warmer clothes while Daniel busied himself creating a campfire.

That evening was spent by the two of them making smores and heating sausages above the campfire. Daniel sat with his back against a log with Charles resting back against his chest. Charles was very comfortable in Daniel’s arms and felt himself starting to drift off.

“Come on, you better go inside darling.” Daniel whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his jaw. Charles hummed and shook his head.

“Too comfortable.” he muttered. Daniel chuckled, tilting Charles’s head to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Charles smiled up softly at Daniel.

“I didn’t want Lando to leave. And I also don’t want you to leave.” Charles whispered, pressing another kiss to Daniel’s lips.

“It’s okay, it will all be fine.” Daniel said softly. “Autumn will be here once I leave. He could use someone to hang out with.” he said. Charles frowned.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Daniel sighed.

“He is a bit shy, but sweet once you get close to him. Autumn can just be a bit lonely as less people tend to be outside then, so he tends to meet less people.” he explained. Charles turned to him with a determined expression.

“i’ll take care of him.”

~~~~

The day Charles dreaded arrived way too soon. The last day of summer. The last day he got to spend with Daniel. Daniel seemed to realise Charles was upset, and Summer himself seemed sad too. Daniel took him over to the edge of the cottage’s terrain, where to Charles’s surpise, there were some beehives set up there. Daniel did not put on any protective wear, and when he opened the hives, Charles was surprised when the bees didn’t try to sting him, but only flew around the two of them a little bit.

“People are often scared of them.” he said. “But they are gentle. And they produce honey so why hate them?” Daniel chuckled. He reached into the hive and showed Charles the honeycomb. Charles smiled.

“I never really liked insects.” he admitted. “But they are cute.” he stumbled back a little when a bee landed on his nose. Daniel chuckled and carefully took the bee off him, setting it back on the hive.

“Bees are active all year long.” he explained. “It would be great if you could keep an eye on them. I’m afraid Autumn is rather skeptical of them.” he explained. Charles swallowed thickly, but nodded.

“I’ll try my best.” he promised. Daniel smiled, and reached in to hug him.

“I’ll really miss you, my little sunshine.” he whispered. Charles tightly closed his eyes.

“I don’t want to think about it.” he whispered. Daniel pulled away.

“All seasons end, Charles.” he said. Charles huffed impatiently.

“That doesn’t mean I like it.” he grumbled. Daniel smiled, kissing Charles.

“It’s okay not too. That’s part of life as well.”

~~~~~~

That night, Charles drunk as much coffee as he dared, wanting to stay awake as long as possible this time around. Daniel agreed to sleep in the cottage, Summer laying on his back but Charles curled against one of his sides, tracing patterns over Daniel’s chest. Daniel rolled onto his side to face him.

“Don’t fight it sweetheart.” he whispered. “I’m sorry, but it must end.” he added. Charles let out a sob, shaking his head.

“Please….” he choked out. Daniel brought him close, kissing him one last time.

“It’s okay.” he promised. Charles’s eyes started to get heavy, but he desperately tried to fight it.

“Dan… No…” he cried. Daniel held him close, crying silently against the top of Charles’s head.

“I’ll see you again.” he whispered. Charles shook his head.

“Please… Daniel.” he whispered, but sleep overtook him too quickly. The last thing he remembered was Daniel holding him tightly, and then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Summer was gone. Charles cried when he found a handful of sunflower seeds on the pillow next to his, taking them into his palm and holding them close. He eventually placed them with the seedling Lando had left him, leaving it all in the windowsill.

Charles took his phone, wanting to call Pierre to tell him he was coming home. He couldn’t bear more loss.

But he couldn’t help but think about what Daniel had said about the next brother coming over. Autumn was lonely, Autumn could use his company. He felt he owed that much to both Daniel and Lando.

And so he just texted Pierre he was doing okay, and then turned off his phone again.

Walking to the window, he saw it was raining, the leaves turning from green to red.

Autumn was arriving soon, and Charles was ready.


	3. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back!
> 
> Let me know what you think, I hope you all like this chapter.  
> One more chapter to go, who is going to be Winter?

As Daniel had said, Autumn seemed more shy than his brothers. It took 4 days before Charles even caught a glimpse of a shadow hiding between the trees, and 2 more before Charles was sure the shadow belonged to a man.

"Hello?" Charles yelled one day, waving his arms in direction of the shadow. He had been sitting at the window all day, writing songs about summer, about skinny dipping and the bright sun. He had known someone had been watching him, but he didn't want to frightened him too much.

But Autumn had wandered close enough to be in hearing range today, and Charles did really want to meet him.

That was why he was standing in the rain now, waving his arms at the shadow. He saw Autumn stumble back, and was sure the man would leave, but then he was surprised to see the shadow moving closer.

The shadow turned out to be a young man, a little bit older looking than Lando but younger than Daniel. The man had wide blue eyes and plush pink lips, and his dark blonde hair was wet against his forehead due to the rain.

"Hi…" Charles sighed, smiling at the young man. Autumn averted his eyes a bit shyly.

"Hello." He whispered. The man was wearing a thick wool coat, but Charles could see him shivering.

"Come on in." Charles said with a gentle smile, taking the man's hand and pulling him into the cottage. Autumn seemed a bit overwhelmed, blushing a deep red when Charles handed him a towel and fussed over him. 

"Take off your coat, I'll put it on the heater to dry." Charles said. Autumn nodded and undid the large wooden buttons holding the woolen coat together. Charles took the heavy fabric from him and spread it out over the heater, before turning to face the man.

"You're brothers said you'd come." He said with a friendly smile. Autumn smiled slightly.

"It's okay if you don't want me here. I know most people don't really like Autumn." The man muttered uncomfortably. Charles blinked.

"Of course I want you here!" He tutted, leading him to the small fireplace in the corner to warm up, making the man sit on the soft carpet. Autumn watched him curiously, and then awarded him with a small smile.

"My name is Max." He said, voice still soft and gentle. Charles smiled.

"I'm Charles. I'm glad to finally meet you." He said gently. Max blushed and looked away again. Charles sat down next to him, grasping his hand. 

"I'm glad you're here. It gets a bit lonely." He said. Max gave him a slightly pained look.

"I know how that feels." He whispered. Charles shuffled a bit closer and rested his head on Max's shoulder.

"You're not alone anymore." He said softly. Max exhaled shakily, and turned to press a kiss to Charles's forehead.

"You are as good a person as Dan and Lando said." Max whispered. Charles smiled but stayed silent now, cuddling into Max even more. Max chuckled and shuffled back a little, pushing Charles down until the young man's head was in his lap. Max carded his fingers through Charles's hair, smiling softly as Charles hummed contentedly and closed his eyes.

"You're safe with me." Max said. Charles sighed.

"I know." He muttered, before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

~~~~

A few days later, the rain finally stopped. Max had been with Charles almost every day, making the young musicians the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted and teaching him a whole array of card games. Charles felt comfortable around the more quiet man, who turned out to be rather cheeky as they got closer.

Max had been restless after the sun started to shine through the clouds a little, sitting at the window and looking outside.

"You want to go for a walk?" Charles asked, chuckling at the beaming smile on Max's face as the man instantly scurried off to get his shoes. Charles got dressed too, putting on a thick wool sweater as his thin coat was not going to keep him warm. Max saw him look at his coat, and suddenly popped up with a coat that mirrored his own.

"Here. We don't want you to get a cold." He said softly, handing Charles the coat before turning away. When Charles put on the coat, he noticed how the lining was printed with small green leaves and sunflowers. Charles put the coat on, the heavy fabric warming him up right away. Max came over and smiled, taking Charles's hand. 

"Come on. Let's go." 

They headed into the forest, Max not letting go of Charles’s hand. They didn’t talk much but Charles felt at peace, Max’s palm in his feeling comforting. Max seemed to know where he was going, walking with a purpose as he headed off the path and walking between the trees. Charles turned a little more hesitant s the trees got older, their dense leaves blocking most of the light until it looked as if it was dusk instead. Max squeezed his palm lightly and came to a halt. Something ruffled through the leaves nearby and Charles stepped closer to Max.

“No need to be afraid.” Autumn said gently, kneeling down and pushing some leaves aside to reveal a tiny hedgehog. The animal sniffed up curiously at Max’s fingers and moved closer. Max smiled and reached in his pocket, retrieving some cat food.

“Here you go little buddy.” he said softly, feeding the little animal the food. He then got out a little tin tray, placing it on the floor. Charles let out a surprised hum as it filled with water on his own. The hedgehog drank happily before continuing to munch on the treats Max had left out for him.

“It’s important to help them a little, to make sure they will survive the winter.” Max explained softly. Charles now knelt down too. A squirrel hopped over too, surprising Charles by running up his arm and sitting on his shoulder. Charles didn’t dare to move, squeaking at Max for help. Max smiled and let the squirrel cross onto his forearm, feeding him some pine nuts. 

“You’re good with them.” Charles said. Max looked up.

“They know when to expect me.” Max simply said. Heavier rustling could be heard now, and a large deer walked into the small clearing they were knelt at. Charles held his breath, wearily looking at the deer’s antlers. Max stood up and smiled.

“Hello old friend.” Max said. The deer snorted and pressed his nose against Max’s outstretched hand. Max glanced over his shoulder at Charles.

“He has been in this forest for years. He is one of the oldest deer in the area. Keeps an eye on things when I’m not around. And he helps me with my work.” he explained. Charles stood up too.

“What is your work exactly.” Charles asked. Max sighed and gestured him to follow. They walked over to a large oak tree, whose dark green leaves still looked vibrant. Max reached out and placed his hand on the trunk. A soft yellow light shone bright in the trunk, moving up to the leaves. The lush green turned red and yellow, a few of the leaves already falling down to the forest floor.

“Autumn is an ending.” Max spoke. “Autumn needs to happen for the world to start over again.” he whispered. Charles glanced sideways at Max, whose eyes seemed far off as his palm still laid flat on the tree trunk. Charles reached out and placed his hand on the trunk as well, a few of their fingers overlapping. 

Max turned to look at him, sighing deeply. Charles angled towards him too, and leaned in, pressing their lips together into a light kiss. Max pulled back in surprise at first, but when Charles’s hand curled around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer, Max sighed and deepened the kiss. Max’s lips were soft and plus, and somehow still tasted like cinnamon and chocolate.

The rain started to fall again, but Charles still did not want to pull away from Max’s lips. It was only when the deer nudged them gently that the two men parted.

“Let’s go back inside.” Max whispered, the rain already matting his hair to his forehead. Charles nodded, pressing another chaste kiss to Max’s lips before the two of them returned to the cottage.

~~~~ 

Autumn seemed to fly past. Before Charles knew it, the season was already coming to an end. Max seemed even more reluctant for their time together to end, the man often pulling Charles into a tight hug and just holding him. Charles always hugged back equally tightly, taking comfort in the man’s familiarity. On the last day, Charles woke up to find Max already in the cottage, the man cuddled up with him in bed. Charles smiled at Autumn.

“Morning.” Charles said softly. Max smiled back shakily and pulled him closer.

“Don’t want to go.” he muttered. Charles nuzzled close, but did not speak, unsure what to say. The thought of Max leaving made his heart clench, but by now he was used to it happening. 

“You will still be with me, no?” he whispered. Max nodded against the top of his head.

“Always.” he said strongly. 

They stayed cuddled in bed most of the day, watching a movie on the small tv and just enjoying each other’s presence. 

When the sun began to set, they went outside. Max put up a fire close to the pond, dragging logs over for them to sit on. They sat cuddled together again, the fire warming their faces as thick wool blankets kept their bodies warm. Charles looked up at Max, resting a hand on his cheek.

“Thank you for spending time with me.” he whispered. “I will miss you.” 

Some tears ran down Max’s cheeks. but Charles brushed them away. 

“All things must end, remember? For the world to start over.” he whispered. Max smiled shakily. 

“Don’t use my words against me.” he chuckled. Charles kissed him one more time, feeling himself becoming tired. Max held him as he fell asleep, Autumn whispering softly against he top of his head as he cradled him close. 

Charles drifted off, dreaming about dark red leaves and a large deer. And when he woke up, Max was gone.

A large red leaf laid on the pillow next to Charles’s, and Charles carefully took it in his hands. He got up and walked to the fireplace, placing the leaf with the seedling and the sunflower seeds. When he turned to the window, he saw a large deer standing at the edge of the woods.

And Charles cried. Feeling more alone than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	4. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry this took me ages to write! I really didn't want this to end, nor did I know how to.
> 
> Thanks you to everyone who kept asking me about it, otherwise I would have forgotten completely.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and am actually also rewriting this as an original story (eg no fanfic)
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

When the snow started to fall, Charles waited silently in front of the cottage for Winter to arrive. He wore the coat Max had given to him, but he was still cold in the icy wind. 

When Winter still did not arrive, Charles got impatient and headed off into the woods. The snowfall had gotten heavier and not before long, Charles could not see where he was going anymore. The chill was sleeping through the thick coat now and Charles started to panic, when he suddenly saw a shadow nearing him. The shadow turned out to be a man, dressed in thick woolen pants, a coat that swamped him in wool and fur and a bright blue coloured bobble hat that stood out starkly against the white snow.

Charles swallowed thickly, but stood waiting with his head held high, even though his whole body was trembling. Somehow, the thought of Winter visiting him unnerved him deeply.

Would Winter be as cold and challenging as the season itself? Would Charles not find the warmth and kindness in him that he had found in the other seasons? 

"Here." Winter said as he was close enough, holding out a thick cloak which he wrapped around Charles's shoulders. Charles swallowed thickly as he looked into those icy blue eyes.

"I'm cold." He whispered. Winter touched his cheek, and Charles sighed as his fingers were warm, easing the cold from his skin.

"Let's go back then." Winter muttered, brow furrowed slightly as Charles's lips got a blue tinge to them. Charles nodded, steps wobbly as he let Winter lead him back through the snow. Winter brought him into the cottage and with a flick of his wrist, lit the fire in the hearth. Charles sat down in front of it, still shivering as Winter took the cold and went cloak for him.

"You'll be okay." Winter muttered, pressing a kiss to Charles's head. Charles gasped as he felt the chill leave his body abruptly.

"Better?" Winter asked, sitting down next to him. Charles nodded.

"Much." He muttered. They settled into silence, the both of them staring into the fire. Eventually, Winter turned to him again.

"My name is Valtteri." He said in a soft murmur. Charles smiled.

"I'm Charles." He answered. Valtteri nodded.

"I know." He said simply. "My brothers spoke fondly of you." Charles sighed.

"I miss them. And I'll miss you all when I leave here." He muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest. Valtteri sighed.

"Nobody misses Winter." He said. Charles shook his head.

"That's not true! Winter is time to be with family, to enjoy nights in." He argued. Valtteri shrugged.

"I never get to spend it with my family." He said. "I always spend it alone." He said. Charles took his hand.

"Not this time around." He said. Valtteri smiled, taking off his bobble hat.

"I'm glad."

Valtteri visited a bit less often than the others had, really seeming new to having company. He did really enjoy Charles's company, and Charles liked having him around too. Still, it hurt knowing that at the start of the new year, Charles would have to leave this precious cottage. He somewhat tried to distance himself from Valtteri, not wanting to go through more hurt when he had to leave again. But Valtteri was so kind, Charles couldn't keep away from him.

Valtteri took his ice skating one day, holding Charles up as the man kept slipping on the ice. Charles clutched on to Winter tightly, laughing as he kept slipping up.

"Laughing isn't going to help you skate better." Valtteri had chuckled fondly at him, arms safely wrapped around Charles's waist to keep him upright. Charles stuck his tongue out at him, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Valtteri's lips.

"You'll keep me safe right?" He chuckled. "The ice won't break?" He asked. Valtteri chuckled and knelt on the ice, pressing his palms to the surface. Charles gasped when he saw the ice strengthen, frost patterns spreading over the surface.

"That's beautiful." Charles sighed. Valtteri gave him a tender smile.

"You're beautiful." He answered. Charles blushed.

"Oh stop it." He said, biting his lip. Valtteri chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Charles's nose.

"Let's get off the ice, before you freeze over too."

~~~~~

One night, after Valtteri had taken him on a walk through the forest, they cuddled together on the veranda, a thick blanket wrapped around the both of them. Charles snuggled closer to Valtteri's side, savouring the man's unexpected warmth. Valtteri kissed his temple.

"Winter is a clean slate." He whispered, ever a man of few words. Charles sighed, taking Valtteri's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

"Winter is beautiful." He said, turning and crawling onto Valtteri's lap, straddling his hips. Valtteri swallowed thickly, looking up at Charles. Charles smiled, and leaned in to kiss Valtteri. Valtteri tasted like mint and a hint of chocolate, and Charles sighed happily when Valtteri returned the kiss. 

"I don't want to leave here." Charles told Valtteri softly when they laid curled together in bed. Valtteri chuckled.

"I thought that was supposed to be my text." He said softly. Charles sighed and cuddled closer. 

"Maybe." He muttered with a chuckle. Valtteri kissed his forehead.

"It's past midnight, that means it's Christmas." Valtteri muttered. "I have a surprise for you." He added, nudging Charles until the man reluctantly got out of bed. Valtteri wrapped his own warm coat around Charles's shoulders.

"Go outside." He said softly. "And Merry Christmas, little angel." He said. Charles gave him a curious look, before stepping outside. At first, he did not understand what was happening, but then, near the veranda where the lights from inside still lit up the snow, he saw grass peeking through the white blanket. A small seedling was growing from the soil, next to a small sunflower. When Charles stepped closer, a young hedgehog ran over too. Charles sniffled, stepping off the veranda and kneeling down in the snow. He let his fingers brush over the two plants, before letting the hedgehog sniff at his fingers. 

"Charles." Someone said, but it wasn't Valtteri. When Charles looked up, he saw Lando, Daniel and Max looking down on him. He got up instantly, pulling all three of them close into a tight hug.

"How is this possible?" He whispered, crying as he touched and hugged all of them. Valtteri stepped closer.

"Normally we don't have anything to tie us together." Valtteri explained, rubbing his hand over Charles's back in a soothing gesture before also greeting his three brothers with a hug. "But now we all have you trying us to this place." He sighed. 

"You are the reason we can all be here." Max muttered, kissing Charles's forehead. "You are the reason we can all be together." He added, meanwhile ruffling Lando's hair, the youngest of the 4 seeming more than overwhelmed. Charles was crying, hugging them all close the best he could. Lando was snuggled up against his chest, and Valtteri behind him while the other two were pressed against his sides.

"You can be here always?" Charles whispered. Daniel shook his head.

"Not always. But, a few days every year." He said. "It's more than what was possible the last centuries." He explained. Lando nodded and snuggled into Max's side, who fondly ruffled his hair.

"You allowed us to be together. And to be with you." Max whispered. Charles sighed, closing his eyes.

"I love you all." He whispered, and he meant it.

In a few weeks, he'd leave this beautiful place, and these amazing guys. And he wasn't ready for it. That's why, two days before he had to leave, Charles signed a very important document.

The cottage was now his. 

Of course he still had to go on tour, still had to perform his songs for his fans. But at least now he had a place to fall back on, where he knew he would find love, peace and happiness. 

Pierre and Esteban were surprised about the new music Charles sang for them when he returned home from the cottage. About seedlings and freckles, burning heat and a smile as bright as the sun, falling leaves and soft hugs, and snow and warm hands.

"This is beautiful." Pierre sniffled after Charles had finished one of the songs. 

"I had good inspiration." Charles smiled fondly. 

He had four beautiful man in his heart now, and through his music Charles could tell their stories. No one would ever believe him if Charles told the full truth. But that was okay too.

They could be his secret, and Charles would keep the for seasons safe in his heart.

Until they'd meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who Summer, Autumn and Winter will be?


End file.
